


Placebo Affect

by agoodwoman



Series: Revival [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primary Meanings of<br/>affect<br/>1.v	have an effect upon<br/>2.v	make believe with the intent to deceive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placebo Affect

When he asked for one of those little blue pills she wasn’t expecting him to be so susceptible to the placebo affect and the power of suggestion. But then again, this was Mulder and he surprised her as much as she did to him.

“I don’t know why you think you need this,” Scully said as she put the little blue pill in his hand.

Mulder looked at the diamond shaped medication and rolled it around in his palm. “Isn’t it fun to try new things?”

“You don’t need that,” she said as she folded her arms in front of her.

He didn’t. The man was still virile and she had not once complained about a lack of anything between them. No matter what happened outside of their home, they could come together and make that work. 

“Okay well, let’s try it and we can talk about whether or not writing me a prescription is a good idea,” he said. 

That was his original argument and she had grown tired of hearing him ask about it. Whatever he read about the drug was enough to convince him he needed it. However, instead of getting him Viagra, she had the pharmacy tech at the hospital make her four placebo pills and told Mulder these were the knock off brand that did the same thing. Still blue, still diamond shaped and still ready to make his penis work better than before. 

“I still say you don’t need this,” Scully said as she untied the sash on her robe. 

They were arguing counterpoints in their underwear. 

“Bottoms up!” Mulder popped the pill in his mouth and took a long drink from his water. 

Scully put her hands on her narrow hips and studied his face. “Well? Anything?”

Mulder pulled her quickly down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She let out an uncharacteristic yelp and they laughed. “Let’s see, Scully.”

After three sessions of love making in five different positions, Scully was panting on the bed and worried she would need to tell him. Mulder, surprisingly, had ejaculated three times and was still hard. She had rode him until her body let go and she was able to experience the illusive vaginal stimulation orgasm that she never experienced before. He had taken her from behind and worked her until her arms collapsed. They made love on their sides that mimicked an experience in the back of a snow cat in Antarctica but this time, it wasn’t to recreate body heat. Mulder had pulled her legs over his shoulders and rocked inside of her as the tip of his thick cock pushed against her cervix. Sitting tomorrow would be a challenge. Or walking. 

“Scully, how long was it since I took this?” he asked as he lay on the bed. 

He was spread out on the flat of his back with his thick member hard against his stomach. Every once in a while it would surge and the head would point straight up at the ceiling and she worried his susceptibility to the power of suggestion was stronger than she realized. The man had been hypnotized. He followed monsters down dark alleys with a flashlight and a badge. Why, ten years later, she thought things might be different she did not know. The man had an idea and she had to give into it. Within reason.

“It’s been three hours, forty minutes,” Scully said as she glanced over to the radio alarm on the night stand. The little red lights taunted her. If this lasted seventeen more minutes she would need to confess she gave him a fake blue pill and the man was more prone to be affected by a suggestion than she realized.

Mulder looked up from his place on the bed. “Oh thank God.”

“What?” she asked.

“It’s going down,” he noted and pointed to his member now deflating against his body.

Scully rolled onto her side and propped her head in her hand. “Still want me to write you a prescription?”

Mulder pushed three fingers into his chest. “I might be inclined to work like that again if you were up for the task.”

Scully narrowed her eyes. “What’s wrong with the way we do things now?”

He pursed his lips. “Like a once a month treat for us, like your Fudgee Delight Ice Cream hidden in the back of the freezer.”

Scully thought for a moment. “Once a month.”

Mulder picked up her other hand from her side and gave it a less-than-enthusiastic high five. “Great. Now go get me a sandwich woman, I’m spent.”

Scully slapped his arm playfully. “No but I will order pizza.”

“Ah, Scully, yes….” he breathed and rolled over to kiss her lips. She pushed on his chest. “No, don’t worry, I’m done. I just wanted to say thanks for letting me try it.”

“The things I do for you,” she said with a roll of her eyes.


End file.
